Throughout the years one of the problems is, how to make the pocket assembly for washing and maintaining the dental and mouth hygiene that would not be bigger than of the first size. An assembly that could easily be carried in the pocket or handbag. An assembly that would last longer than the other ones on the market. This problem had to be solved in a way that the assembly contains both the tooth paste and the brush, and that it could be activated by one move of the first thumb. The problem was particularly difficult to be solved due to the small size of the assembly, the small number of its composing parts, the drying and stopping up of the channels for the tooth paste passage, then due to the adjustment of the entire cycle in the assembly in order that all actions would terminate simultaneously. So, that, when the brush comes out, simultaneously on it also the tooth paste would be in the position that conditions its correct using at the teeth cleaning. An assembly that would enable the filling with a new tooth paste after the paste doses are spent, and an assembly in which only the brush head would be replaced in case of being worn out. Also, an assembly had to be invented, which could be used by both the left- and right-handed person. It was necessary to satisfy the daily needs for washing and maintaining the teeth hygiene outside the home, at work, during the voyage and at school. Naturally, to make an assembly that would be simple and safe for being used both by the children and the adults.
Up to now, many solutions of this problem have been proposed and made, with more or less success on the market. All proposed assembly devices required a certain time to be used for the teeth cleaning. Some tried to pack a small brush in two parts and a small dose of the tooth paste for two washings into a small box, and after being used it was thrown away into the garbage. Such types of products required a complicated use and didn't achieve the desired results on the wider market. Some others tried to make a channel for the passage of the tooth paste onto the brush through the brush itself. The paste reservoir would be placed into the brush handle, and the tooth paste has been pressed through the channel on the brush, by turning the axle and by lifting the piston. But, they encountered the problem of the paste drying and of the stopping-up of the small channel diameters in the brush due to its dimensions. It is very difficult to clean the channels in this assembly, because it is impossible to reach them. This assembly type is of a normal tooth brush size (180 cm), and there were no pocket measures. Also, it required a certain number of moves in order to activate and use them. All mentioned assemblies are complicated for the production and putting together, and they raise the price of the product on the market.